


Knot The Average Day

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dog Cock, Don't know what type of consent it is but everyone likes it, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Consent, Knotting, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Social Distancing lol, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Starts off shy but ends up really going at it, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by DemonWerewolf001!Cloe notices that her Houndoom is acting suspicious, trying to hide something big. When she realizes what it is, he is extremely embarrassed. She helps him get over it. He helps her get under it.AKA Houndoom is shy at first, but after an encouraging blowjob, they get it on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Houndoom
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	Knot The Average Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonWerewolf001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWerewolf001/gifts).



> Requested by DemonWerewolf001, who asked for "a Houndoom who is hung, like ridicules hung, he is in rut/heat, and the trainer tries to help him but he is shy or embarrassed."
> 
> This was pretty fun to write, hope you like it!
> 
> (I am still taking requests (I don't judge) if anyone really wants anything. Just can't promise it'll be up the day after lol)

Currently, Cloe was lounging on her couch, wearing her casual stay at home clothes. This consisted of an oversized pastel pink hoodie with Skitty patterns, and thin striped white and red panties with matching long socks. She was sprawled on the couch, looking down at her Houndoom who was shuffling away from her. “Hey Houndoom, whaddya got there?” Asked Cloe, seeing a glimpse of red. She lazily pushed herself up, getting a better look at her pokemon. It turned away and curled up, its position awkward. It was obvious to the blonde that he was hiding something.

She got up, watching in curiosity as the pokemon looked at her in fear. This only made her concern grow, Cloe not knowing why her loved pokemon would ever be afraid of her. She got down on the ground and stroked its back, careful to go around the bone like parts. The pokemon tucked its nuzzle between its clawed paws, the tip of its tail flicking back and forth with anxiety. The behaviour of her pokemon didn’t settle her nerves, Cloe switching from comforting her pokemon to finding out what it was hiding. The longer she pet the Houndoom the more anxious it grew, and as Cloe gently pushed the pokemon onto its side, she gasped.

Sticking out from his abdomen was something huge, something thick and pulsing and not even fully hard. What had the pokemon whining in embarrassment and acting shy was his growing erection. He made a noise of shame, putting his paws over his eyes and tensing his muscles, expecting the worst. But as time went on, with Cloe staring at his large cock in shock, he took a peek at her reaction. His cock, growing wonderfully at her attention, was still flopped on the ground. It gave a twitch of movement with each pump of blood filling it up, Cloe watching in amazement. His cock continued to stiffen until it picked itself off the ground, the pokemon’s humiliation at the situation not enough to discourage it. 

The pokemon widened his eyes as Cloe brought her hands close, gently cupping the length, feeling how heavy it was. In curiosity, she tried to wrap her hands around it, finding that she could just do so around the head, and couldn’t with the rest. As her hands traveled downwards, tracing the pulsing veins that decorated his large red cock, it perked up even more in interest. He groaned at her actions, flustered and blushing, but not stopping her hands as they reached down to stroke his growing knot. Cloe sat there stunned, seeing the knot pulse into existence from the already majorly girthy cock. She knew enough about pokemon biology to know that pokemon with knots, often canines, did not fully knot until they neared climax. And yet, when she looked and felt the hard flesh that would inflate into an even larger knot, she couldn’t believe it could grow any more.

Her focus was broken when she heard pre dripping onto the ground, the head leaking in desire. Unwilling to see her pokemon in such distress, she pet his head and told him he was being good as she started to stroke his weeping member. Cloe couldn’t help but notice, however, that she herself was becoming aroused at the sight. Aware that no one would catch them, she made a decision. Both of them needed something taken care of, and they could help each other. So, she was going to fuck her Houndoom.

She leaned down, staring at the drooling slit as she attempted to jerk him off, her hand too small to fully do so. Nodding to herself in determination, she licked the tip. The taste wasn’t as bad as she imagined it would be, salty and wet, but with hints of spice and heat. She licked it again and again, her tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the well by the slit, encouraging it to produce more. Taking her tongue off and bringing her mouth closer, she took the head into her mouth and suckled on it. She could feel it pulse in her mouth as she sucked, slowly fitting more into it.

While she was starting to give him a blowjob, she was pulling off her hoodie, the top opening wide enough to let her shoulders and body fit through. Just as she was wiggling around to get her hips out, she fell, and suddenly she found 4 thick inches of his massive cock buried in her throat. She gagged at the feeling, the girthy member choking her as she tried to pull herself off. Her gagging encouraged the cock to slide in deeper, the head slowly pushing in further. She managed to take off the hoodie, freeing her hands enough to pull herself off. She took a large breath of fresh air once her mouth was empty, the small top portion of his cock wet from her saliva. 

Once she could breathe easily again, she looked down at his twitching cock, eyes widening as she noticed what felt like something huge in her throat was not even a fourth of his length. She leaned back down, her Houndoom looking at her in agitation and arousal. Calming him, she took the head back into her mouth, taking deep breaths to prepare herself. Cloe claimed that she was the best pokemon trainer there was, and what type of trainer would she be if she let her pokemon go unsatisfied? 

She brought her head farther down, preparing her throat as it touched the back. She sucked and pushed it in, swallowing around the girth as it entered her throat. Pushing her head farther down, she reached up to feel her neck expanding due to his cock, a jolt of arousal washing over her body. She reached up to play with his large balls as more and more slipped down her throat. As someone who has worked with pokemon for many years, and studied their breeding biology, she knows that it takes a decent amount of time for a pokemon to orgasm.

So to say that Cloe wasn’t expecting the sudden thrust into her throat, the low growl in the air and gallons of cum pouring down her throat was an understatement. Her Houndoom had shifted from his side, rutting into her tight throat as he pumped his seed into her stomach. In this new position Cloe wasn’t able to pull herself off, watching as his hips inched ever so closer to her face. She noticed his balls, twitching and throbbing with his orgasm, but instead of staying the same or slimming down, they were slowly growing larger. She groaned around 8 inches of his cock as his seed settled heavily inside, her flat stomach starting to push outwards. 

Once his orgasm ended her Houndoom pulled out quickly, shame in his eyes as he realized she couldn’t breath while he came. She coughed a little bit, stick cum coating her throat and mouth. She swallowed it down, rubbing her hands on the lump of her stomach made with cum. She looked up and smiled reassuringly at him, noticing how his cock was somehow even harder, and his balls even fuller. Glancing into his eyes, she saw how his embarrassment was being eaten away by his desire to orgasm, to cum inside a tight hole, to pump a bitch full of his seed. Simply, his desire to breed. 

Going through her mental checklist, feeling how he radiated heat as his eyes clouded over, she concluded that he was going through a rut. She praised him for his self control, knowing that many other pokemon would be humping anything they could at this stage in his rut. Turning around, she got on all fours, resting her elbows on the ground so she could reach back and pull off her panties. She threw them somewhere, stretching back to pull her pussy lips open to reveal her wet hole. She encouraged the pokemon closer, grabbing the throbbing red member and pulling it towards her. Cloe groaned as she rubbed it between her lips, his cock still wet and dripping from a mixture of his pre, her spit, and his cum. 

She slowly pushed it in, the pokemon standing as still as possible as the first 4 inches of his 20 inch cock slid inside. She wiggled her hips invitingly, pumping his cock shallowly in and out of herself. The combination of her submissive stance, the sensation of her tight pussy and his growing instinct to breed melted away more of his apprehension. He stepped forward, sinking another 4 inches of his cock into her pussy. He hit her cervix, his hips drawing back to thrust inwards. They both groaned at the feeling of his slow careful thrusts, steadily stretching out her cervix until suddenly, with a more powerful thrust, his head popped through.

Experiementally thrusting inwards, the Houndoom realized he had no more barrier stopping him from plunging in more of his cock, drawing out a moan from his trainer. He pulled outwards to powerfully drive into her, steadily pushing in inch by inch. With 12 inches inside her, his actions sped up, using more strength to push in. Cloe moaned, her lips hugging his girth tight as he became increasingly controlled by his instincts. He took another step forward, getting into position. He wrapped his front legs around her shoulders, his longer body covering hers as he shoved the last of his cock in.

It bulged her stomach out, the outline of his cock visibly through her skin. He stayed there, fully hilted and knot pressing against her lips, shifting around for a few seconds to get the best leverage before he drew back and slammed inside. She grunted at the power, moans of delight streaming from her as he rammed into her, heavy balls slapping her backside. Over and over he plunged in, pounding away at her wet pussy. His knot slipped in and out of her each time he buried her. 

His hammering sped up, his orgasm startling them both. He hilted himself inside, hips smashing against hers with each fire of his cock as he erupted inside. His knot stubbornly refused to swell, signifying that this was the true event for him. Despite that, he growled in delight, large cock pumping as he came, veins throbbing in delight. She groaned as her womb was quickly filled, cum failing to leak out due to his girth. Nearing the end of his orgasm he pulled out sharply. This made his cock slide out from her womb, cum filling her pussy. It leaked out around his length as he thrusted in and out, slickening it up, allowing him to speed up.

She yelped in delight as his hips smashed into hers eagerly, his earlier anxiety completely gone. His massive red member plunged deep inside, filling her full and pushing outwards in her body before being pulled out, cum leaking out at the movement. His seed in her womb sloshed around with their actions, jolting her body back and forth as he fucked her. His heavy balls slapped her thighs, knot pushing against her clit with each thrust.

As he changed his angle, somehow entering her even deeper, she came. Her whole body tightening in delight as she practically screamed in pleasure. The clenching of her body encouraged his pounding to become even faster, powerful hips sinking his large throbbing member in her. His tongue lolled out in delight, low grumbles spilling out of his mouth.

His tail whipped around with his wild thrusts, hips a blur as he jackhammered into her. Cloe moaned and pushed her hips into his, body shaking in delight with the depth he was reaching. Her stomach bulged with each hilt of his hips, pushing in and out, in and out, over and over as he slammed into her. She could feel his rutting change, his hammering pushing into her with more effort, steadily working his growing knot into her tight pussy lips. She groaned at the sensation of being worked open even wider, clenching in delight as he rammed into her with a loud pop. 

He rocked into her desperately, his knot pulsing larger and larger, firmly tying them together. With the last few powerful humps into her, his cock erupted, unloading into her womb. At her new angle, Cloe watched as he pumped into her, womb quickly expanding, stomach pushing outwards. She moaned as she felt the mighty throbs of his cock, seeing close up how her body was being swollen with his seed. The pulsing of his veins combined with the pressure inside her allowed his hot stick cum to leak out from her womb to her uterus. She wiggled around in delight, feeling both parts of her body expand. His hips attempted to rut into her, his large knot stopping him from pulling out. The movement however did aid him milk more cum out of his balls, his flow speeding up briefly, pushing her body outwards more. 

Finally, his endless river of cum ended, her body looking several months pregnant. The pokemon rammed in deep, knot plugging all his seed inside her as he rocked into her. His cock was very sensitive but demanding attention, driving her Houndoom to push into her as much as he could. Eventually he found a rhythm, humping into her like a jackhammer, grinding in with each plunge inwards. His knot pulled against her lips with each movement, far too large to escape, merely adding to their pleasure.

His grip on her body tightened, the power behind his actions increasing as his cock pumped larger. She groaned as she saw the bulge of his cock that had disappeared under the sea of cum in her form again, pushing outwards as his massive cock increased in size. She couldn’t tell if his girth had expanded, but the bulge in her stomach was wider than before, barely there when he pulled out as much as he could, and sticking out when he hilted as far in as he could. The larger size seemed to bring him more delight, the Houndoom panting in pleasure as he drove himself in over and over. 

He quickly reached another orgasm, his knot pulsing larger as he erupted inside. Each string of his seed pushed her stomach out, his tight balls bouncing up and down at the power being his firing cock. His knot was nearly the size of a dinner plate, bulbous and unforgiving as he poured into her, flooding her far beyond full and plugging it all in. She quickly passed looking fully pregnant, watching as she expanded to look pregnant with twins. She turned her head to look up at her Houndoom, seeing his eyes misted over with lust, controlled by his instincts. She smiled at herself, proud that she was able to break him out of his shell.

Before long he started back up, failing to pull out of her, cock fully impaling her now. Her whole body shook with each thrust of his hips, large balls pressing against her. She groaned as he restarted, before she got an idea. She tapped his side, but he didn’t budge. He rammed and slammed and fucked deep into her, knot pulling and stretching against her lips but never slipping out. Not even a single drop of cum could escape, the ocean being plugged inside her body. His grip shifted, cock cramming her full, hammering her hips eagerly. His tongue hung out of his mouth with his pleasure, balls slapping her thighs. 

He pulled her hips towards his as he came again, cock eagerly unloading inside, adding more and more to the sea inside. Her stomach didn’t fail to swell, with each throb of his massive member her stomach steadily enlarged. He ground into her, howling in delight while he pushed his hips into hers, shoving her into the floor. She tried tapping his side again, this time getting his attention. He stopped gripping her, standing there as his balls clenched and twitched, flooding her full of him. 

She moved around as much as she could, which being so pumped so full of cum she looked nearly pregnant with triplets did not make it easy. She twisted her body so her legs were sticking up near her ears, laying on her back. The Houndoom was still hilted deep inside, his cock somehow reaching impossibly deeper as he shot the last of his seed into her. She reached over to feel his balls, noticing how they were finally shrinking with each load. She grinned at herself, knowing that this meant that his rut would be satisfied for a while. 

Apparently, that wasn’t going to be now. The pokemon hunched over her, grunting with each thrust into her. She moaned at the sensation, her stomach jiggling with his actions, boobs bouncing. His hammers were eager and powerful, the low grumbles of pleasure filling the room along with the wet slapping of his balls into her body. His knot refused to deflate, stopping him from fully thrusting into her. That didn’t stop him from sinking in and grinding into her, humping her desperately as he chased his orgasm. 

She could see in his red eyes that his desire to bred her was in control, no shame on his face as his hot breath washed over her. His sharp claws dug into the ground as he slowed down to smash into her with more power. Her whole body shook with each slam of his hips, his strong pounding making the fat of her ass ripple slightly. She groaned as he jackhammered into her, feeling the cum inside her slosh around. She could feel his balls tighten as he drove into her and rocked in.

After a few more rocks and stuttering thrusts, he exploded inside. She could practically feel his balls drain into her, shrinking against her as they truly unloaded deep inside. He tilted his head back to howl, hunching his hind legs over to fully press her into the ground. She swelled with his seed, body forced to accommodate more and more as gallons upon gallons was pumped into her. His cock throbbed and pulsed as he unloaded, Cloe looking pregnant with triplets and he was still pouring in. His cock seemed to finally soften up, knot determined to keep plugging her as the last of his massive load split in, stuffing her to the brim.

She laid there, crammed full of her shy Houndoom’s cum, her stuffed body proof of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Knots are weird.
> 
> I also made some homemade bread today, and it was pretty awesome! Surprisingly it tasted great, and I'm going to make more soon. Yum.
> 
> Also, I wish I was not knot (haha pun joke) getting paid for some of this ngl, but that wouldn't happen any time soon lol.


End file.
